


Matesprits?

by Moerae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moerae/pseuds/Moerae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta makes up her mind to confess her feelings towards Karkat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matesprits?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just before Sober Gamzee's rampage. So yeah have fun with that.

Nepeta had long since admired Karkat, but she knew his heart lay elsewhere. She supposed she should be angered or hurt by the placement of his red feelings, but she was just happy that he was happy, even if he shouted all the time. She had pondered over a potential blackrom with Terezi, but she Nepeta was unable to bring herself to engage in black solicitations with anyone, let alone someone she considered a friend.  
So instead she painted the walls of the lab as Equius exclaimed his disapproval, even though they both knew he didn’t mind either way.  
She had 4 walls, each wall dedicated to a specific quadrant, and she had even made room for the humans that she hoped to meet soon. She unknowingly put extra care into the paintings of Karkat, and she made sure to regularly update her ships. She was an impressive artist when she wanted to be, which was always.  
“I command that you tell him how you feel,” Equius ordered his moirail. Nepeta jumped, cutting off the low purring that had been emanating from her. She realised she had been staring once again at the ship depicting her and Karkat as matesprits. Nepeta let out a low growl, shaking herself, and pounced upon something else to play with.  
“Karkitty is happy with Terezi,” she answered stubbornly, curling up next to Equius.  
“Terezi has redrom feelings for the human and you know it,” he told her.  
Nepeta deliberated. She wanted to tell Karkat how she felt but she doubted she had the confidence, and she knew that she did not want to damage her friendship with him.  
“Tell him,” Equius ordered. Having lost Aradiabot, and subsequently all opportunity to engage in a matesprit relationship, he didn’t want Nepeta to suffer something similar.  
Nepeta remained silent, and his Trollian chimed. He read over the message from Karkat, at first wondering if he Karkat had heard what they were saying.  
Equius frowned. “I must go, Nepeta. Karkat has asked me to stop Gamzee. I order you to tell Karkat what you feel.”  
Nepeta nodded, making up her mind to go tell Karkat.


End file.
